Mend
WORK IN PROGRESS Member of the Supermoms blah blah blah Biography As a kid, Scottish American Anne-Marie Stephens ("Nan", as she preferred to be called) was a true tomboy: short unkempt hair, a passionate love for volleyball, and an athletic body that was always covered in scratches and bruises from the constant fights she got into. It's not yet established how exactly she got her powers. We know that she got in a fight, and someone with some supernatural power in their hands punched her right in the lips. Probably a hero or a well-intentioned alien of some sort. Getting healing powers did have a slight effect on Anne-Marie's personality. At first, she started getting into fights and doing dangerous things even more often, knowing she could always heal herself from injury. But later, she decided that such powers should not be wasted, and got the idea of joining a superhero team. After seeing Teen Queens in a TV report, she applied to join, and after a few trials was accepted! What followed were the happiest years in the life of the spunky teenager. She had awesome adventures, she kicked ass (even as a mostly defensive member of the group), she made new friends... and soon found love. They were the most impossible couple: he was one of Teen Queens' major enemies, after all. His name was Shadow Boy, aka Donald Bernstein. A young cocky supervillain, two years her junior, all dark, edgy and emo-like, he captured her heart as surely as she has captured his. Of course, it took a long and perilous courting process, but everyone around knew what was going on and how it's going to end. Their relationship was the most well-kept secret of the superhero community, known only to the members of the Teen Queens: after all, Shadow Boy had to fear for his life, as a lot of supervillains would literally kill him for mingling with a heroine. After the Teen Queens disbanded, Anne-Marie and Donald lay low. Nan spent several years in a medical college (she thought it wise to learn about the nature of various illnesses and ailments of the human body, even if she can heal them with her superpowers), but their relationship stayed strong in the long-distance form, as well. After she graduated, Anne-Marie and Donald bought their own house and moved in together. A few years later they married, and Anne-Marie gave birth to twins, Harold and Jack. She decided against getting a job, instead choosing to spend her time managing the house and raising the kids, which she liked a lot. However, soon it wasn't enough for Anne-Marie. She craved some action in her life, more and more often catching herself reminiscing about her Teen Queen days. She brought this up with Donald, and he encouraged her to try putting her costume on again, and maybe even fighting some crime solo. She tried, and was surprised at how smoothly it went (actually, the biggest problem was the fact that her figure has seriously changed by age and motherhood – especially her boyish flat chest has become not so flat, to put it mildly). However, after Anne-Marie mentioned this to her former teammates, it turned out some of them also weren't too much against revisiting the past! After an old supervillain attacked, they were all fighting together again, now as the Supermoms! Powers Mend's main superpower is the ability to heal almost every physical ailment or disease by kissing the afflicted person. She usually has to kiss the approximate place where the ailment manifests (e.g., if it's a bruise – the bruise itself, if it's a headache – the forehead, etc.). She's also immune from getting any disease that way. Initially, Mend thought it's her only superpower. However, much later, after returning to superheroics as a Supermom, she discovered she had one more power. It was also a defensive one: the power to create protective bubble-shaped force fields by sending an air kiss. Personality As a kid and teenager, Nan was every bit a tomboy. She preferred boyish activities (especially volleyball), never cared much about her looks, most of her friends were dudes, she was "one of the boys". She often got into fights, but mostly while defending herself or others. This continued into the Teen Queen era, though her powers and her superhero status made Mend care more about defending the weak and standing up to the bullies of this world. The real turning point in her personality was her long and blissful relationship with Donald Bernstein. She started caring about her appearance, and found interest and fun in cooking (tasty food, especially cookies, being Donald's kryptonite, as she found out quite soon). After graduating college, moving in with Donald, marrying him and giving birth to their kids, Anne-Marie was a different woman. Now she's very motherly and nurturing, caring a lot about her husband and kids. But it's still her, still the same Anne-Marie, as her cheerful, energetic and active personality attests. While it may sound strange for some, Anne-Marie actually loves being a housewife. Of course, not just "a" housewife, but specifically Donald's housewife and Harold and Jack's mother. She enjoys spreading her love and care to her beloved family and their household. She also likes helping other people (e.g. healing them) and defending and protecting the weak and innocent. Her main hobby is also related to her housewife duties – she loves baking cookies. Family Donald Bernstein Anne-Marie's husband. Age: 31 years old. In teenage years, he was the epitome of an edgy rebellious youngster. Unbeknownst to him, his supervillainous parents used this to subtly nudge him into becoming a supervillain (as an act of "rebelling against society"). He didn't like supervillainy in itself, rather just wanted to be as edgy as possible. Somehow he gained shadow-controlling powers (as of now, it's yet unknown how), and became one of the Teen Queens' biggest enemies, Shadow Boy. However, during one of his battles against the teenage team, he was unexpectedly defeated by their new member, Mend. Not wanting even a villain to suffer, she kissed his wound... and Donald suddenly saw the tomboy superheroine in a different light. After that fight, he started sending her anonymous letters full of dark emo poetry, and bouquets of black roses; he never got a reply. Finally, he got the courage to just approach the Teen Queens' HQ and ask Mend out, disregarding the danger of being defeated and caught. The Teen Queens decided not to fight him, though, after Mend revealed to them that Shadow Boy is in love with her, and that she's started to reciprocate his feelings. The two go on a date, and a life-long romance begins. Soon, Shadow Boy learns of his parents' secret identities. Furious at his parents' manipulation of him, he decided to retire from supervillainy, and disappeared from the radar, fearing for Mend's and his own safety. He got himself a steady job at a bike shop, and after some time became its owner. Recently, he's been supportive of Mend in her decision to return to superheroics. In a later issue, he decides to get in touch with his parents again, somewhat forgiving them. He invites them to visit and stay for a while – of course, not telling them about Mend's secret identity! Now in his thirties, Donald has retained his youthful good looks (as Shadow Boy, he was quite the bishounen). Mend's teammates consider him a major hunk, and all three of Tropica's daughters have a secret crush on him. Personality-wise, he's a chill guy, his tough and handsome "bad boy" exterior hides his ravenous appetite for cookies and nerdy interests (he never misses the weekly Mutants & Masterminds game at Steve Banks' house). Harold and Jacob "Jack" Bernstein (COPIED FROM PASTEBIN, NEEDS EDITING) Anne-Marie and Donald's twin sons. Age: 9 years old. They both inherited their mother's hair color and freckles. These two rambunctious little scamps are full of energy and are often seen in Anne-Marie's house running around. Donald does a good job of keeping them from bugging their mom while she's working, be it at in the kitchen or at her "job." They don't know either of their parent's secrets, and Donald and Anne-Marie have vowed not to tell either of them until they're 18. Fortunately for their superpowered parents, these little rascals don't seem to have inherited anything "special." They're both a bit chubby thanks to Anne-Marie's cooking, but are full of energy and love playing outside. Unnamed father-in-law and mother-in-law Donald's supervillain parents. Supervillainy was pretty much a family business for several generations, so they concocted a cunning scheme to have Donald become a supervillain on his own accord. After Donald disappeared, they thought he was defeated, or crafting a really nefarious world domination plan. Later, Donald got in touch with them, and they were kind of disappointed that he just settled down, got a steady job, and married an "ordinary" girl. Not much is known about them at this point. Alternate universe versions Universe 63 ???, member of the Superdads. Universe 69 Rend, member of the Anti-Moms. Appearances Mend/Anne-Marie Stephens *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Mend Solo Issue #1 Shadow Boy/Donald Bernstein *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Mend Solo Issue #1 Harold & Jack Bernstein *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Mend Solo Issue #1 Gallery Mend Mend03z.jpg|Original concept mend01.gif|Animated mend01.png|''Artist: JMD'' mend02.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Mend about to heal someone's NOSE. Full pic on plus4chan mend03.png|''Artist: JMD'' mend04.png|''Artist: JMD'' (sketch) mend05.png|''Artist: JMD'' mend05z.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Mend's Belly Rubbing Simulator 2014 mend02x.png mend03.jpg mend01g.png|''Artist: Grindavikbydaylight.'' Mend, showcasing an important part of her charm (sketch) Supermoms02.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Mend with Tropica (probably one of the few times when Carmen couldn't find a man to flirt with) supermoms03.jpg|Mend and Tropica fighting for the hearts of /co/mrades everywhere mend04.jpg|Mend meets Lovely Ladybug mend05.jpg|Mend disguised to infiltrate an evil sultan's harem (joke pic) superbutts.jpg|''Peach template.'' Mend (far right) with other Supermoms Supermoms01z.png|''Artist: Bellend.'' Mend (far left) with other Supermoms (sketch) supermoms_cost.jpg|''Beach template.'' Mend (far right) with other Supermoms in costume-based swimsuits (for an upcoming beach episode) Anne-Marie Stephens mend01.jpg|Anne-Marie in casual clothes mend01x.png|Anne-Marie in casual clothes (sketch) mend02xx.jpg|''Peach template.'' Anne-Marie in casual clothes mend01c.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Anne-Marie in different casual clothes with apron mend04x.jpg|''Peach template.'' Anne-Marie in different casual clothes with apron yogabutts.jpg|''Peach template.'' Anne-Marie (far right) with other Supermoms' civilian identities in yoga clothes supermoms_civ.jpg|''Beach template.'' Anne-Marie (far right) with other Supermoms' civilian identities in swimsuits (for an upcoming beach episode) Teenage Mend mendteen01.jpg|Teenage Mend after defeating Shadow Boy Teenqueens01zz.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Teenage Mend (far left) with other Teen Queens Shadow Boy/Donald Bernstein shadowboy01.jpg|Donald Bernstein, definitely not trying to steal Anne-Marie's cookies mend02.jpg|Mend (old design) with Donald Bernstein Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female